


Codex: Noise

by AmiyaPurple



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Art, Digital Art, Inspired by H. P. Lovecraft, Inspired by Starcraft, Inspired by Zerg, Noise (Symphogear) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiyaPurple/pseuds/AmiyaPurple
Summary: Art and Design by myself.Description by NaoNao.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Page 1 ~ Crabwalker Noise

"Clattering, slithering... These are the noises and motions you expect whenever a Crabwalker noise is in the vicinity. Its chitinous-like texture and strange, elongated limbs often gives one the illusion of fragility. Despite its imposing size, these Noise are actually far more passive, only fighting back when cornered. Its main role is to act as a spotter for the horde its belongs to, relaying information to others who can do worse than it ever could."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and Design by myself.  
> Description by NaoNao.


	2. Page 2 ~ Noise Bombers & Swarmer Noise

"As the sky darkens and the citadels of men falters, one can look to the sky as a pulping, gurgling mass of eldritch flesh-like tissues festering otherworldly orbs within its body known as the Noise Bombers soars. Although their speed leaves much to be desired, the chaos and decay they spread far outstrips even the cruelest of man's imaginations."

* * *

"Inside these container fired by the Noise Bombers, endless agony awaits those that dare stand near it. Inside, countless chittering, minute Noises lay and gestate, waiting for the right time to burst open from their eggs to devour the nearest victims in sight. The typical human being can last barely over half a minute under the swarming horde of vileness that slowly but surely disintegrate their very existence." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and Design by myself.  
> Description by NaoNao.


	3. Page 3 ~ Watcher Noise

" 'Tik tok, tik tok...' goes the sound of impending doom. The sound of the Watcher Noise. On the surface, it seems lithe and meek. Almost harmless. But one learns to never underestimate a Noise. These beings possesses the unique ability to strangle the flow of time itself within a selected area. Although said field only last for a short period of time, the people inside it feels like millennias has passed... well, the handful few that survived, anyways. One by one, the people inside are slowly ripped asunder, atom by atom, either by the Watcher or another Noise in the herd. Even the power of Symphogear merely mitigate this effect, making the Watchers a prime target on the field"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and Design by myself.  
> Description by NaoNao.


	4. Page 4 ~ Annihilation Noise

"Across the plaza, past a devastated barricade of dead cars, an Annihilation Noise had planted itself firmly between two buildings. It sat square in the evacuation path, fully deployed, its crude, seemingly chitinous plated legs firmly set in the asphalt. The shock cannon shatter the world of men, and its brethrens march forward with unyielding zeal. That is the power of this Noise. Its eyes unflinching, gazing into the unknown, for it needs not to aim. Humanity is its target. Its job is to clean them all. It must be cleaned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and Design by myself.  
> Description by NaoNao.


End file.
